


Змеи

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkward Sexual Situations, Behind the Scenes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имаёши и Касамацу в свободное от учебы и баскетбола время гоняются за мелкой пакостливой нечистью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змеи

**Author's Note:**

> АУ за кулисами канона, возможно ООС и вообще всё странно.  
> Персонажи принадлежат Фуджимаки-сенсею.  
> Работа написана для Апрельского фестиваля на дайри.

Сообщение пришло, когда Юкио уже заталкивал в сумку спортивную куртку. Он вздохнул — этот день просто не мог стать еще хуже. После поражения и позорной истерики — еще и охота. На чужой территории.

Юкио отложил сумку в сторону и открыл приложение, вводя пароль: после того, как Кобори, ища какой-то номер в его телефонной книжке, поинтересовался, что это за странная игра, пришлось соврать, что приложение отслеживает перемещение братьев. Кобори поверил, но Юкио решил перестраховаться.

На экране высветились координаты, и Юкио вбил их в поиск по карте. Парк Инокасира, северный берег пруда. Совсем рядом со станцией метро, что там могло случиться? Сенсор показывал, что ближе всего к цели — и совсем рядом с самим Юкио — находится еще один охотник. Юкио поморщился — только один человек мог сейчас находиться настолько близко. И именно сегодня его видеть не хотелось. Больше не хотелось, доза на день была более чем полной. Но отказываться от помощи, не зная подробностей, было как минимум глупо.

К тому же, это территория не Юкио, а как раз Имаёши. Если кому и отказываться, так ему.

Имаёши стоял у выхода из комплекса, и Юкио нахмурился в ответ на слишком доброжелательную улыбку.

— Привет, Касамацу-кун. — Имаёши слегка махнул рукой, в которой держал телефон.

— Виделись уже, — пробурчал Юкио в ответ. Имаёши отлепился от стены и спрятал телефон в карман. 

— И то верно. — Он усмехнулся и окинул Юкио взглядом, заставив того поёжиться. — Ты будешь выделяться, переодеться не во что?

Сам Имаёши тоже был в спортивной форме, но у Тоо она была темная, в отличие от синей с белым формы Юкио.

— Было бы во что, уже переоделся бы.

Небольшой пакет Юкио поймал на рефлексах — до этого он и не заметил, что тот висел у Имаёши на запястье — и вопросительно посмотрел на него, а затем на Имаёши.

— Это что?

— Запасная одежда. — Имаёши недовольно скривился. — Я думал переодеться, но, в принципе, и так сойдёт. Бери, а то будешь как фонарь в темноте парка.

И тут же добавил:

— Чистая, не беспокойся.

Юкио только зыркнул на него. Хотелось бросить пакет Имаёши в лицо, но практичность брала верх — он действительно будет слишком приметен.

Юкио прикрыл за собой дверь кабинки в туалете — "Да чего я там не видел?" и еще одно усилие, чтобы не огрызнуться — и раскрыл пакет. Черная футболка с коротким рукавом и тёмно-серые спортивные штаны Имаёши пахли почему-то лимоном. Возможно, порошок такой. И совсем не пахли самим Имаёши. Юкио быстро отогнал от себя предательское сожаление: дурацкая детская влюблённость уже давно должна была пройти, и вообще Имаёши его по большей части бесил. Они и встречались теперь только вот на редких матчах и еще летом, когда оба возвращались в клан для тренировок.

Некстати вспомнилось, что летние каникулы начинаются через несколько дней. А значит, и тренировочный лагерь. И ежедневные встречи с Имаёши. Вот уже год Юкио думал о том, чтобы тренироваться в одиночестве, но потом обзывал себя трусом и напоминал — старейшины этого не позволят. Дисциплина в клане соблюдалась всегда.

Когда Юкио вышел, Имаёши рассматривал его парные ножи.

— Эй! — Юкио выхватил оружие из чужих рук. Кожу на секунду будто обожгло от прикосновения, и он понадеялся, что Имаёши не заметил дрогнувших пальцев. — Тебя не учили, что рыться в чужих вещах некрасиво?

— Неплохой тайник в сумке. Мой не такой надёжный. — Имаёши на секунду задумался. — С другой стороны, ко мне в сумку никто и не полезет.

— Один такой невоспитанный, наверное?

— Да ладно тебе, мы же друзья.

Юкио на секунду потерял дар речи и только уставился на всё так же улыбающегося Имаёши. Кончики пальцев всё еще покалывало от недавнего прикосновения, и он неосознанно потёр их другой рукой.

— Соратники. Не друзья.

— Жестоко. — Имаёши состроил обиженное лицо.

Юкио подумал, что у него на удивление выразительная мимика, когда ему хочется. И тут же отвернулся, закусив губу. Побыстрее бы закончить с этим.

 

Вагон метро шел плавно, за окном уже стемнело, и особенно ничего не было видно. Хотя Юкио и не всматривался. Он сидел, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, и слушал Имаёши. Тот стоял рядом, опершись на поручень у двери вагона, и читал сводку с экрана телефона.

— Днем дети играли у пруда в мяч и случайно попали в змеиное гнездо. В парке находится святилище Бэнтэн. Думаю, ты знаешь, что змеи — её посланники? — Имаёши сделал паузу, как будто ожидал ответа. 

Юкио вспомнил, как познакомился с Имаёши. Ему было десять, и он впервые приехал в лагерь для тренировок. И в первый же день угодил в змеиное гнездо, упав с дерева, под которым это гнездо находилось. Из всей их небольшой группки только Имаёши не побрезговал схватить змею руками и отбросить, пока Юкио отбивался от второй. Хорошо, что змей в гнезде оказалось всего две. Будь их больше, двое десятилетних мальчишек вряд ли бы ушли только с синяками. Хотя Юкио, конечно, тогда так не думал: он был готов треснуть о дерево десяток змей, только бы остальные в группе не подумали, что он испуган. Особенно девчонки. Быть осмеянным девчонками тогда казалось самым страшным.

Юкио скосил глаза в сторону Имаёши, но тот стоял спиной и не мог его видеть. Вряд ли он помнил ту историю. И он всё еще ждал ответа.

— Конечно, знаю. Ты меня за идиота держишь?

И несильно пнул Имаёши по ноге. Даже не пинок, тычок, Имаёши только хмыкнул. Иногда Юкио казалось, Имаёши специально его дразнит. Но причины тому он найти не мог (кроме неприятного характера), поэтому не особенно думал об этом.

И пнул он его вовсе не для того чтобы прикоснуться. Тем более что в кроссовках и не чувствуется ничего.

— В общем, — Имаёши продолжил, — змей в парке не классифицируют даже как низших ёкаев, но они немного разумнее, чем обычные. И они начали нападать на людей поблизости от гнезда. Возможно, там остались яйца.

По громкой связи женский голос объявил о скорой остановке, и Касамацу встал, поправив чужую футболку.

— В любом случае, успокоить их у нас не выйдет. Придется избавиться от буйных и огородить гнездо на будущее.

 

В парке было тихо, даже ветер не шелестел в ветвях. Спадающий месяц прятался за облаками, темнота была хоть и не кромешная, но довольно густая. Воздух уже начал остывать после дневной душной жары, и по парку разносился запах воды и хвои. Фонари горели только у самого входа в парк.

— Отличная обстановочка для серийных убийств, не находишь, Касамацу-кун?

Лицо Имаёши было достаточно близко, чтобы Юкио рассмотрел азартную улыбку. Губы сами собой растянулись в её отражение. Всё же охота — это не так уж плохо. Юкио позволил себе фыркнуть в ответ на шутку.

Шипение они расслышали, не дойдя до воды всего метров тридцать. Звук был отчетливо агрессивный — предостерегал не подходить ближе.

Они, разумеется, не послушали.

О зачатках сознания у змей Юкио вспомнил, когда они посыпались сверху. Он только и успевал, что размахивать ножами вокруг себя, разрезая мягкую шкуру. Небольшие капли крови попадали на лицо, а падающие тельца неприятно скользили по голой коже.

Боковым зрением Юкио видел, как неподалёку Имаёши тоже рассекает воздух кинжалом чуть длиннее, чем ножи Юкио. Конечно, их всех учили владеть разными видами оружия, но любимой у Имаёши всегда была нагината. Имаёши говорил, что она достаёт дальше. Странно было видеть его с кинжалами.

А, хотя спрятать нагинату в сумке, наверное, сложно.

Юкио отвлёкся на эту мысль и не заметил, как подошел к самой воде, которую от него отделяла только низенькая ограда из двух проволок, протянутых через поодаль стоящие опоры. Он поскользнулся на змеиной коже, отбиваясь от очередной метящей в него змеиной пасти, и успел только вскрикнуть от удивления, когда потерял опору под ногами.

Вода в пруду была тёплая и мутная. Было не слишком глубоко, Юкио вынырнул почти сразу, отплёвываясь от попавшей в рот и нос воды. Чертыхнувшись, он зацепился за опору ограды, не выпуская ножей из рук. Из носа продолжало течь, а вода с волос заливала глаза, и Юкио тряхнул головой, прежде чем подтянуться на руках.

Змея, наверное, была в воде. Или скрывалась на тонких ветвях, свисавших над самым прудом. Юкио не видел её, только почувствовал, как зубы впились в плечо, чуть не задев шею и позвоночник. Резкая боль, как от укола, и холод распространились от места укуса. Юкио повис на одной руке, второй отрывая от себя холодное скользкое тельце и отбрасывая в воду.

— Живой? — лицо Имаёши появилось рядом так внезапно, что Юкио шарахнулся, чуть не отпустив руки и не рухнув обратно в воду.

— Твою мать, ты меня убить решил? Призрак озера хренов.

Юкио бросил ножи на землю, повыше ухватился за опору обеими руками и рывком перебросил себя через ограду. Под руками и коленями заскользили змеиные тельца, ладони пачкались в крови и земле. Юкио еще раз тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая вокруг воду. Имаёши тихо смеялся рядом, присев на корточки.

— Ты похож на мокрого кота.

— Что змеи? — Юкио поднялся и осмотрелся. С футболки и штанов текло рекой. — Черт, телефон, кажется, утонул.

Новый телефон покупать не хотелось — он уже несколько лет откладывал деньги на мотоцикл. И у родителей тоже просить не хотелось.

Имаёши протянул ему знакомый синий корпус.

— Выпал из кармана перед тем, как ты свалился в воду. А со змеями вроде бы всё. Часть, думаю, попряталась, и теперь будут сидеть спокойно.

На телефоне Юкио нащупал всего одну вмятину, а экран в ответ на нажатие засветился ровным голубоватым светом. Юкио выдохнул.

— Спасибо.

— Нужно прибраться здесь, — Имаёши подобрал мёртвую змею и рассматривал её.

Тонкий серп луны выглянул из-за облаков, еле заметно подсветил зеленое тельце и отразился от стекол очков Имаёши. Юкио согласно кивнул и развернулся. Плечо прострелило болью, и он охнул от неожиданности. Имаёши поднял удивлённый взгляд.

— Укусила одна.

Юкио попытался повернуть голову и рассмотреть место укуса возле ворота футболки. Две небольшие ранки, как от укуса какого-нибудь вампира, чуть-чуть вспухли. Цвет было не различить в темноте, но Юкио почему-то не сомневался, что они зеленоватые.

— Нужно выпустить яд, — он поднял с земли нож и вытер его о мокрую футболку.

Имаёши перехватил руку.

— С ума сошел? Заражения крови не хватает? Дай я.

Он надавил на здоровое плечо Юкио, заставляя его сесть обратно на землю, и сам опустился на колени за его спиной. Осторожно отодвинул футболку от места укуса и прощупал пальцами вокруг. Юкио вздрогнул — то ли от легкого дуновения дыхания Имаёши и его пальцев на своей коже, то ли от ветра. Лучше бы от ветра, но обманывать себя Юкио перестал уже довольно давно.

— А у тебя есть чем продезинфицировать? — он спросил, только чтобы что-то сказать и отвлечь себя от зарождающегося шума в ушах.

Имаёши в ответ фыркнул.

— Нет, но я могу высосать яд, а не резать.

— Чт…?! Да ты ядовитее любой змеи! — Юкио выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

— Не волнуйся. — Имаёши выдохнул ему в ухо. — Я это уже делал.

Юкио не успел возмутиться снова. Имаёши стальной хваткой придержал его за плечи, не давая дернуться, и присосался к раненой коже. Он зубами выдавливал яд из маленьких ранок и быстро сплевывал его в сторону. Потом снова возвращался и повторял. И еще.

По телу Юкио волнами проходила дрожь. Сейчас он был рад, что свалился в реку — можно было свалить это на озноб от холода. Но холодно ему не было. Было жарко. Лицо горело, дыхание участилось, воздух со свистом выходил сквозь зубы. Юкио прикусил нижнюю губу и сжимал кулаки, комкая в них ткань штанов. Было и правда немного прохладно, как только мокрая ткань начала остывать, но это уже не спасало от жара, поднимавшегося изнутри. Юкио отчаянно краснел, понимая, что у него встал. От ощущения Имаёши за спиной, от жестких холодных пальцев, от боли при каждом движении чужих зубов на плече.

Когда Имаёши после очередного сплевывания яда провел по ранке пальцами, Юкио понадеялся, что вырвавшийся стон был похож на стон боли, а не чего-либо еще.

Уши и шея горели огнём, а прокушенная губа саднила и кровоточила. Имаёши подвинулся в сторону и наклонился, заглядывая в опущенное лицо. Широко раскрытыми глазами Юкио видел его ухмылку.

— Что, так больно?

Невинный тон не обманул Юкио, и он даже не сильно удивился, почувствовав тёплую ладонь поверх своего кулака.

— Касамацу-кун, — вкрадчивый голос прошелестел у самого лица, и Юкио замер изваянием. — Я слышал, что змеиная кровь обладает свойствами очень сильного афродизиака.

Рука скользнула от сжатой ладони Юкио дальше, задела стоящий член. Имаёши хмыкнул.

— Может, тебе во время заварушки попало в рот немного? В этом нет ничего страшного. С кем не бывает.

Юкио прикрыл глаза и сильнее сжал кулаки. Наверное, даже костяшки побелели. В ушах по-прежнему тихо шумело, как будто рядом прибывало море.

— В таких количествах змеиная кровь не даёт эффекта, ты дурак, что ли? — Юкио нервно фыркнул.

Он понимал, что подписывает себе приговор, но слова слетели с языка, и он не стал их останавливать.

— Может, ты к нему гиперчувствителен? Или это подростковые гормоны? Мм?

Ладонь Имаёши уже скользнула под футболку и очертила напряженный пресс. Юкио только молчал, зажмурившись.

— Впрочем, какая разница. Нам обоим нужна помощь. Поможем друг другу, Юкио.

При звуке своего имени шум в ушах Юкио сменился на звон. Чужие пальцы по-змеиному — какая ирония — скользнули за резинку штанов и трусов, обхватывая член, и Юкио подавился воздухом. Коротко остриженные ногти задели головку, ладонь прошлась по всей длине, размазывая выступившую смазку. Юкио снова закусил губу и застонал.

— Эй, — Имаёши опять смеялся. — А как же ответная услуга?

Он свободной рукой нажал на запястье Юкио, сразу над ладонью, заставляя расслабить пальцы, и положил себе на пах. Руку Юкио как будто прошило током, приводя его в сознание — у Имаёши тоже стоял.

— Гормоны? — Юкио с трудом выдавил из себя слова. Голос вышел хрипловатым и прерывающимся. — Или гиперчувствительность к змеиному яду?

Имаёши тихо смеялся.

— Может быть, и то и другое. Поможешь мне?

Последние слова он почти прошептал в самое ухо Юкио, а затем легко лизнул раковину. По щеке Юкио мазнула прядь волос, немного влажная — то ли от воды, которая стекала с самого Юкио, то ли еще от чего. Он дрогнувшей рукой провел по члену Имаёши сквозь штаны, вызвав удовлетворенный вздох. Имаёши в тот же момент просунул собственную руку дальше в штаны Юкио, мазнув по яичкам, и Юкио охнул. Немного оттянув край штанов Имаёши, он обхватил член и провел по нему кулаком, повторяя недавнее движение Имаёши.

Ладонь горела, и Юкио даже не мог точно сказать, от чего его ведёт больше — от ощущения ладони Имаёши на своём члене или же своей руки на члене Имаёши.

Имаёши тяжело дышал в самое ухо Юкио, шепча что-то. Юкио прислушивался, пытаясь разобрать, и двигал ладонью быстрее, подстраиваясь под чужой ритм. Он слизнул с губы солоноватую кровь и задохнулся, когда Имаёши сжал пальцы в кольцо под головкой. Тихий стон ему самому показался похожим на всхлип, и на живот плеснуло, заливая ладонь Имаёши и собственные трусы.

Имаёши растянул губы в улыбке — Юкио почувствовал это кожей щеки, к которой Имаёши всё еще прижимался. Щёки снова залил румянец, и Юкио задвигал рукой быстрее, утягивая Имаёши за собой и слушая сбившееся дыхание. Густая влага покрыла пальцы, и Имаёши на секунду задержал дыхание. Запястьем Юкио чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы его живота. Он тоже улыбнулся.

 

Юкио не смотрел на Имаёши. Справедливости ради, Имаёши тоже отводил глаза, хотя сначала казался таким опытным и ничего об этом не думающим.

Они прибрались на берегу, закопали убитых змей и прикрыли горсткой камней змеиное гнездо. И всё это — не смотря друг на друга, только перебрасываясь короткими фразами-указаниями. В трусах было липко, и это постоянно напоминало Юкио о произошедшем. Думать об этом он пока не решался, поэтому сконцентрировался на насущных целях.

Имаёши принес их сумки из камеры хранения, и Юкио в туалете метро переоделся из мокрой одежды Имаёши в собственную спортивную форму. Трусы, правда, пришлось снять, и теперь ощущения были странными.

Имаёши за дверью отчитывался о задании. Когда Юкио вышел, закинув сумку на плечо, Имаёши посмотрел на него с какой-то странной гримасой то ли обиды, то ли зависти.

— Ну вот, а мне теперь липким до общаги добираться.

Юкио вспыхнул и отвернулся. Всё-таки было неловко.

— Твою одежду я постираю и верну.

Имаёши отмахнулся.

— Да ладно, я и сам могу.

— Ну уж нет, не после… всего. — Рука на ремне сумки сжалась сама собой. Имаёши не ответил.

— Ладно, я поеду. — Юкио поправил сумку и развернулся в сторону линии метро.

— Сам доберешься?

Обычной издёвки в голосе не было, но Юкио всё равно ответил слишком резко.

— Не маленький, справлюсь.

И, спохватившись, добавил:

— Я не в первый раз в Токио.

— Ну да.

Юкио обернулся. Имаёши запустил руку в волосы и смотрел в сторону другой ветки метро. Он был всё так же бледен, из них двоих только у Юкио алели красные пятна на щеках. Но глаза Имаёши тоже отводил.

— Ну, пока, что ли. Увидимся в лагере. — Имаёши на секунду посмотрел в глаза Юкио, прежде чем уйти. Когда он уже отворачивался, Юкио подумал, что заметил на его губах мимолётную ухмылку.

Когда он тихо открыл дверь в комнату гостиницы, все уже спали. Стараясь ступать потише, Юкио сложил сумку в угол у кровати и переоделся в пижаму, не забыв достать из другой сумки чистые трусы. Когда он уже укладывался в постель, с кровати напротив приподнялась голова.

— Касамацу? — Кобори сонно протёр глаза. — Ты чего так поздно?

— Я в туалет выходил, спи. — Юкио залез под простынь и уткнулся лицом в подушку, отключаясь.

Это был странный день. Но не такой уж плохой.

 

Эпилог.

Кисе что-то опять рассказывал о фанатках, Хаякава превышал допустимый уровень децибелов, вещая про подбор, Морияма вздыхал по какой-то девчонке из соседнего класса. Юкио вздохнул — всё как обычно. Даже как-то легко. Несмотря на позавчерашнее поражение, они все настроены на лучшее. Впереди Зимний кубок, а через несколько дней начинаются каникулы. Скоро охотничий тренировочный лагерь, и он увидит деда. А когда вернется, то нужно будет куда-нибудь сходить командой.

Сигнал сообщения вырвал из задумчивости. Юкио вытащил телефон из сумки, так и не надев футболку. Открыл входящие сообщения.

«Как-то неправильно мы начали, Касамацу-кун. Не хочешь в первый день каникул сходить в кино?»

Юкио тупо уставился в экран, затем перевел взгляд на адрес почты. Отправитель: lucky_now@excite.co.jp.

Юкио никогда особо силен в ребусах не был, но последним экзаменом, как раз сегодня, у него был английский.

«Откуда у тебя моя почта?»

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.

«Скинул, пока ты плавал в пруду. Так что насчет кино? Выберем какой-нибудь глупый американский боевик, возьмем билеты на задний ряд…»

Задний ряд?

Юкио почувствовал, что щеки теплеют.

«Я подумаю»

«Кстати, вчера еще подумал. Змей к тебе, кажется, притягивает с самого детства ┐(￣ー￣)┌ »

Юкио прикусил еще не зажившую губу и сжал в руке телефон.

— Семпай. — Голос Кисе вернул его в реальность школьной раздевалки.

Юкио повернул голову, вопросительно глядя.

— Семпай, а кто поставил тебе этот засос?


End file.
